NGE: Nobody Dies: Tokita and NERV Atlantis
by Dorian M. Creed
Summary: The story of what Shiro Tokita of the NHIS  now defunct  did after selling Mana Kirishima to NERV for  literaly  about  20. A sub-fic of NGE: Nobody Dies


Author Notes: 2 things: This is my first fic, so take it as such, and this is a sub-fic of NGE: Nobody Dies, so please go read that up to chapter 74 (at least) to figure out what the hell is going on

NGE: Nobody Dies: Tokita and NERV Atlantis

Introductions

Shiro Tokita was angry. In fact, he was livid. He was angry because he had had to sell his best pilot to NERV for next to nothing. He was angry because he had spent his entire severance pay from the NHIS (now defunct) on one drink. He was angry because, after that drink, he had found out (the hard way) that NERV was still tracking him, and had 'plans' for him. He was _livid _because he had had to loose his tail by going through the sewers, and as such his best silk suit now smelt like faeces.

Being locked in a cell probably wasn't helping, either.

Shiro tried to remember what had happened. He had got out of the sewer, gone home for a shower, probably not such a good idea in retrospect, and, as he had been getting back into his now washed, but no less smellier, suit, everything had just gone black.

Then he had woken up here, lying in the centre of this little two meter square cell. There was a bunk on one side that looked like it was infested with lice, and a toilet that didn't flush and hadn't been cleaned out for, by the smell of it, about six months. There was also a door. It was rather an impressive door, made of a black-grey metal that seemed to absorb all light around it. It also had what appeared to be an incredibly advanced locking system that even had a series of digital thumbprint recognition systems on both sides, in order to make sure that high ranking individuals couldn't be locked inside accidently. The ceiling was very boring, just solid concrete, but he had been staring at it for the past five minutes, trying to work out what was wrong with it.

"Shiro Tokita. Former NHIS head of research and development, and primary designer of both the Jet Alone series and the T-RIDEN-T Land Cruisers. How nice of you to drop by."

Shiro looked up to see a gas masked face peering into his cell. The gas mask was identical to one used in World War 2, albeit seemingly more cyber-punk styled, with the only unusual features being a mirrored hat and mirrored eye-pieces. For some reason, the mirrored hat was designed to look like a pharaoh's headdress.

_What is with that hat? _Shiro thought, but aloud he said, rather swiftly, "Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"All will become clear soon, my friend. For now, though, let's get you out of that cell."

As the door opened, the figure stepped backwards. He was wearing a long WW2 trench coat over a suit of standard issue bullet proof armour, with heavy military grade boots and, rather randomly, a bright pink 'Hello Kitty' belt. Hanging from said belt was a rather nasty looking serrated knife, as well as a torch and a PDA. He beckoned for Shiro to follow, and walked off to the right, flanked, rather worryingly, by two men in black suits. Another two men came in to the cell and frog-marched Shiro out of there, at times almost carrying him when he couldn't keep up due to fatigue from lack of sleep.

A smile, in the shadows.

_He will be… useful_

Upon entering what appeared to be the main hangar, Shiro more or less figured out where they were. Judging from the copious numbers of submarines and the Evangelion, he had been taken to NERV-Atlantis. Slight apprehension was replaced with near overwhelming fear at the thought of what NERV were going to do to him for… what?

"Why am I here?" Shiro asked, as he took in the sights, "I really am quite confused, as I don't _think_ that I've done anything wrong."

"Oh, you haven't," The man in the gas mask replied, "But that's not for me to talk about. The Big Guy will want to tell you in person."

"'Big Guy'?"

"He runs the place. You probably don't know him"

"Oh, really." Shiro said sarcastically, all the while his mind racing to figure out just who this 'Big Guy' is, "What's his name, then?"

One of the men in black suits face-palms, anticipating what must be forthcoming after that. Somehow, the man in the gas mask appears to smile.

"There are some who call him… Tim?"

Shiro recognises the quote and groans, which happens to be the standard reaction among the men in black suits. Apparently, all of them have seen the film that the quote originated from, which for some reason Shiro cannot quite remember.

"All joking aside, we're here."

The man in the gas mask stopped in front of a small, shabby-looking office, knocked on the door, opened it without waiting for a response, and simply walked in, albeit with some difficulty when manoeuvring around the masses of filing cabinets in the room, sitting in one of the two chairs placed in front of the desk in the centre of the deceivingly large office. Behind the desk sat an elderly man with a goatee in a tweed suit, sipping a large mug of very strong coffee and looking rather disappointed in the man in the gas mask.

"I told you to let him have that seat, Ehdwaz"

Ehdwaz shrugged. "Yeah, well, what're you gonna do about it?"

The man behind the desk glared at him and, rather hastily, the man in the gas mask switched seats. Shiro, seeing this exchange, sat down in the now empty seat and faced the elderly man.

"Good morrow to you, Shiro. I am glad that you made it here, for we have a job for you."

Shiro's eyes widened. This was not what he was expecting.

"What!" Ehdwaz exclaimed, jumping out of his seat, "Why wasn't I told about this!"

"You have objections?"

"No, but I need to know these things! I AM head of security around here"

Shiro was surprised. _How can such a nut job be head of security?_

"What do you want me to do anyway?" he asked, as Ehdwaz grumbled in the background.

The elderly man smiled.

"What you do best: Build some giant robots to kill Angels."

Shiro grinned in response to this.

"Nice"


End file.
